Don Brennan
Donald Michael Brennan was a character in Coronation Street from 1987 to Ep 4278 - 8 Oct 1997. He was the second husband of Ivy Brennan. Don originally was quite good but turned villainous due to many setbacks in the 1990s. He died in a car crash when trying to kill arch rival Mike Baldwin. Don was played by Geoff Hinsliff. Biography Backstory Donald Michael Brennan was born on the 30th November 1937 in Weatherfield to Michael Brennan and Bridget Brennan who were of Irish heritage. Don had a sister Maureen Brennan. In 1958 Don married Patricia O'Connor and they had 3 children. 1987-1997 Don arrived in Coronation Street in September 1987 and started dating Ivy Tilsley. Don attended the farewell party of Hilda Ogden in December 1987. Don and Ivy married the following June of 1988. In February 1989, Brian Tilsley, Ivy's son from her first marriage was stabbed. This affected Don's marriage to Ivy as she became fixated on preserving his memory. In December 1990, Don helped Sally Webster give birth as she went into labour in the back of his taxi. A baby girl Rosie Webster was born. Ivy Brennan's erratic behaviour over her dead son Brian lead Don to seek romance elsewhere. Don fell for hairdresser Denise Osbourne. He begun harassing her with nuisance phonecalls. Denise blamed Ivy until Don admitted he did it. Don and Ivy separated and Ivy left Don for a Catholic retreat in the spring of 1994 before her death in August 1995. Don developed a gambling problem, and ended up owing a lot of money, much of it to his arch-enemy Mike Baldwin. After Ivy left Coronation Street, he had a relationship with Josie Clarke, who briefly worked for Mike. They planned to make money by buying his garage from him, only to discover that he had scammed them, and it was worth far less than they had paid for it. Josie left Don when he became obsessed with getting revenge on Mike. He even kidnapped Alma Baldwin and and drove his taxi into the canal with her inside, but they were both rescued and survived. Don was arrested and charged with attempted murder but managed to escape custody and turned up in The Rovers Return, Coronation Street and attacked Mike by almost strangling him with his tie before Jack Duckworth chucked him out. In October 1997, Don was in hospital, dying of cancer. His dying wish was to kille Mike Baldwin so he held him prisoner at his factory after hitting him over the head with a table leg. Mike managed to free himself but Don stole Alma's car and drove straight at Mike in the street but Mike got out of the way and Don crashed into The Railway Viaduct. The car exploded into flames, killing Don instantly. His reign of terror was over. The smoke stain on the brickwork from the car crash remained for years to come. In November 2004, 7 years after Don's death, a similar incident happened when Mad Maya Sharma tried to kill Dev Alahan and Sunita Alahan and ended up crashing into the viaduct, however unlike Don, Maya survived. Memorable info Born: 30th November 1937 Died: 8th October 1997 (Aged 59) Full Name: Donald Michael Brennan Parents: Michael Brennan and Bridget Brennan Siblings: Maureen Brennan Spouse: Patricia O'Connor (1958-1981), Ivy Tilsley (1988-1995) Children: Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 1997. Category:Brennans. Category:Taxi Drivers Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:1937 births. Category:1958 marriages. Category:1988 Marriages Category:1997 Deaths Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent.